The Four Sword
by Fyrusfairy
Summary: Cassidy was a normal 12 year old girl. But while she was reading The Four Sword Manga she was sucked in. Now she must help the Links defeat Vaati and Shadow Link while finding a way home. But does she even want to leave? Based on The Four Sword Manga. Rated T for violence. Please Review if you like it.
1. Sucked In

My name is Cassidy Moonbeam and this is how I ended up in a comic book. I have short brown hair hazel eyes and live in Canada. My age is 12 I am a huge tomboy. The day it happened I had just come home from fencing lessons. It was my last one because my new step-mother considered it "unfeminine". Like I cared. I loved fencing more than anything. In my step-mothers eyes I was not a proper lady. I loved to climb trees in my spare time (now banned), I adore swordplay (now banned) and consider blood not a big deal. (thats an opinion and she can't ban that) Why my Dad married such a control freak I will never know. My heart longed for adventure (another thing she considered unladylike). But since I couldn't have one I decided to read about one. I looked through my room for a book. I loved reading. My room was filled with adventure books. But I wanted one that I haven't read before. I looked through my admirable stock of books for one that I haven't read yet. I couldn't find one till I came across I book that I never remembered seeing before. I was sure I never bought it or got it as a gift. It was a comic named The Legend of Zelda The Four Swords Manga Plus. I heard how good it was from my friend. I decided to give it a chance. I sat down on my bed and began to read. It was AMAZING! The four sword, the Maidens, Princess Zelda. I had just got to the part when Navi rescues them and teleports them to Hyrule fields. Then my step-mother called me from downstairs "CASSIDY, TIME TO WASH THE DISHES!" I signed and said as I put the book down "I wish I was in Hyrule." I closed my eyes willing it to come true. Suddenly I couldn't open my eyes! My feet started tingling. The feeling moved up my legs, to my waist, my chest and finally my head. I felt like I was falling and then... it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw a rolling hills stretching before me. I then felt a wave a nausea and passed out.

I woke up thinking, I'm in bed, its time to go to school now. I sat up and opened my eyes. I was in the same grassy field as before, and the sun was beating down on me. I looked down and saw my outfit had changed. I wore white tunic, white leggings and brown boots. A belt around my waist held a small bag and across my back was a sword and shield. And beside me was a satchel. I got up and a wave of exhaustion hit me. I almost fell down again. Then it passed and I was able to stagger to the top of a hill. At the top I fell down. Whatever happened really must've drained me of energy. I looked down and saw a small group of four boys. They each wore different colours. One green, one red, one blue and one purple. Two seemed to be fighting, one seemed to be reading and the fourth one seemed to be... SKIPPING. Gah, this is so confusing. But I knew I needed help so I began stumbling down. My satchel hit my leg every step. And then I as just couldn't keep going they noticed me. As I collapsed I saw four of the same face looking at me. I mumbled "please help... please..." Then all went black.

I woke up again this time with a pounding headache. I sat up and blinked. It was night. The four boys snapped to attention once they realized I was awake. I looked around and saw a nice camp fire going. I thought the boys looked like someone I saw before. Then it hit me. I gasped but it quickly turned into a cough. These guys were Link after he split into four. But how is this POSSIBLE! But then again, its just as possible that these guys were Link than me being magicly transported from my room to a field. I then remembered their individual names. There was Blue, Red, Green and Vio. Their names matched the colours of their tunics. It was hard think straight. I decided I would not let them know I was from another world. It would freak them out and I might lose my only chance of survival. Red then jumped and squealed. "SHE'S AWAKE!" And then hugged me. I winced. Too much noise. My head hurt. Vio then noticed my discomfort. "Red" he said " your making to much noise." "oh, sorry. I'm Red that's Vio, over there is Blue and that guy is Green." Said Red. "I'm Cassidy Moonbeam. I replied. I put my hand up to my head and winced again. "Ugh my head hurts." I tried to stand but fell down again. Blue smirked. "Well, how did you get to the middle of now where in your state?" asked Green. Ok, time for me to play dumb. "I-I don't remember much, just... just scraps of my life before this." I replied "Well, whatever happened really drained you of energy." said Green "You can't even stand up." "Can so!" I then tried to stand up... and fell on my butt again. Blue gave a short laugh "Here" said Vio "try this." He handed me a bottle and I drank it. I almost spat it out but manage to swallow it. "Ug, that tastes horrible." (it tasted like cherry medicine and we all know medicine company's have no idea what fruit tastes like) "Well red potion isn't the most tasty thing in the world but it heals you." said Vio "trust me it works." He was right. I could feel my strength coming back. I then managed to get to my feet. "Wow, that really works. Thank you." "You should get some sleep" remarked Green "you look tired." He was right, I was tired. I lay down with my back to the fire trying figure out what was going on. I wished I knew. The more I thought about it the more confused I got. Why me, how did this happen, what caused it. I fell asleep with these thoughts churning through my mind.


	2. The Magic Poem

The next day I woke up to the sound of yelling. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and looked around. Green and Blue were arguing about something as far as I could tell and poor Red was trying to break them up. The only quiet person was Vio, who was sitting under a tree and reading his book. I felt well rested. That red potion really worked. I got up and decided to check out my gear. I pulled out my sword and inspected it. It looked like the Links swords only the gem was white and instead of a creepy eye design on the hilt there was a moon design. I then looked in the bags on my belt, all empty. Finally I checked the satchel. There was a very thin book in it. I opened it and saw all but the first page was blank. The first page said, to revel this books secrets you must first go to the sealed maidens. I decided to put the book aside. No use puzzling over till I reached the sealed Maidens. I got up, stretched and walked over to the arguing boys. I listened and found they were arguing about who was the leader. Well, makes sense. They both seem pretty aggressive. Poor Red was still trying to break them up. They didn't even notice me. I was a bit mad at Blue for laughing at me last night. My revenge will come in time. Vio was still reading. I decided to climb the tree he was reading under. I really like climbing trees. Up there its so relaxing.

I began climbing the tree. Vio still didn't notice me. Although he could be ignoring me. Oh well, the tree was beckoning. I climbed up further and further. Soon I was close to the top. I looked down and felt relaxed. Nothing could reach me here. And such a nice view. The sun was still rising. I felt happy. It was like I was home, before my step-mother, before all this. I sighed. Then I heard someone below. I crept down to the bottom branch. Red seemed to be looking around. He called Blue and Green over. "I think Cassidy's gone missing." "She could not have gotten far." Replied Green trying to sooth the childish boy. I smiled and jumped down. "HERE I AM!" Red fell over from surprise, Green gave a start and Blue just stood there. Wow, he doesn't scare easy. Oh well, I'll get him. "Ok," said Green "Do you remember where you live, you need to go home." I felt a bit hurt. Like I couldn't handle deadly monsters. Then again, maybe I can't. Well, this stupid quest could be my only chance to get home. Time to play dumb again. "I-I'm not sure where I live." I replied. GO FAKE AMNESIA POWERS! Vio got up and walked over. Wow, first time I've seen him move all morning. "Well, I think she should go with us."

"Wait... you want her" Said Blue gesturing wildly at me "to go with US! She is a girl! She has not power!' I was hurt by this but kept my cool. Just another reason for me to get revenge later. "Well your last name is Moonbeam, right Cassidy?" Asked Vio "I think so." I'm playing that amnesia card for all it was worth. "Well, in my book it has this weird poem in the Four Sword section. It mentions Moonbeams." said Vio. "Well, lets hear it!" said Red happily. Gotta give that kid credit. He is the most positive force in the world. "Ok, here it is,"

The seal has been broken once more

One has divided to four

They will cut through the night

Guided by moonbeams light

The Maidens sealed in crystal tombs

Must be rescued before night is through

And forever there will be night

Unless guided by moonbeams light

I was stunned, my mother always used to sing me that before bed. And whats it doing in Hyrule? So confusing. Well since this adventure might be the only chance of me getting home, who am I to say no. Its a magic poem. No use arguing with it. I pulled out my sword and and looked at the moon symbol. Well I did ask for an adventure. Blue then interrupted "SO WHAT! That could mean anything. I still don't want her along!" Well, apparently you can argue with a magic poem. And soon everyone was fighting... AGAIN. I wonder how they get anything done. I went back up and climbed the tree again. Now they can't drag me into their fight. I will just wait here for an answer. I dozed of listening to the fighting. Soon I fell asleep with the poem in my head.

I was woken up by falling out of my tree. Well more like Blue yelled "GETUP!" and THAT made me fall out of my tree. Luckily I managed to land on my feet so it wasn't too embarrassing but still, I fell out of a tree. "We have decided to let you come." Said Green Then Red came up and hugged me again. "YAY! YOUR COMING!" I looked down awkwardly. Then I glanced around. Green seemed to be holding in a laugh and Vio had that smirk. Blue just glared at me. I think he does not like me. Maybe that will change. I then gently got Red to let go. "So, I assume you can use a sword?" Asked Blue smirking. Time to use the amnesia card again. Don't want to look like a fool if my fencing practice does not work. "I can't remember but maybe some practice will show if I know anything on the sword." "Ok, you can fight me." Said Blue I smiled, I hoped fencing pratice paid of.


	3. The Duel

I was holding my sword and shield at ready. The sword was well balanced and light. I watched Blue closely, waiting for an opening. It never came. He was watching me. Probably looking for me to lower my defenses. We both stood in ready position for what felt like hours. I was itching to attack him but I held back. Then he attacked. It was a very different style of fighting than fencing but I still had fast reflexes. I blocked and parried. Sometimes getting in a stab. But I was outmatched. Link had probably been training since he was a kid and this was the most weapons oriented version. Soon he had a sword at my throat. I was still proud that I was able to hold him off for a couple minutes. He smirked and I glared. "Your going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat a darknut." He said. I rolled my eyes "Hey, according to the freaky poem of the future I'm only supposed to guide you. It never said I would have to fight anything very powerful." This time Blue rolled his eyes. He walked away. I got up and walked the other direction.

Green, Red and Vio walked over. "I'm surprised you held Blue off as long as you did." said Green "He was fighting like it was a real battle." I felt cheered up by that. "Also it was clear you don't have much knowledge on the sword." commented Vio. It was true. I was acting on pure instinct. I felt very good till Red hugged me. What is it with this kid and hugging! I squirmed a bit then he let go. Vio and Green looked like they were trying not to laugh. I smiled. This was nice. I looked over at Blue. He was practicing sword moves. Whatever. I left and climbed up the tree again. I watched around for a bit and saw a river, I got a good idea.

Thank goodness that Vio still had the Red Potion jar (now currently empty) and I could use it. I thanked him and filled it up with river water. Then I sat in my tree waiting. Soon Blue came over to sit down for a bit. I called down "Hey Blue, you want a drink." He looked like he needed one. He was all sweaty. Blue just nodded. This should rejuvenate him. I dumped the water on his head. He shot up, looked around. Then he looked up and saw me crouching in the tree. Vio had that smirk and Green looked like amused. Red looked terrified at what I had done. Blue tried to get at me but he was to big. Red, maybe Vio could get get up here but every time he got close the branch he was on snapped. I smiled a bit.I was safe up here. Blue looked at me with a glare. Then he smiled. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" It was more playful than angry. As I went to bed I thought I got a new friend.

The next day we all got up early. We had to get started. Today we were heading off to the Blue Maidens Town. I wonder what the town will be like. We started off. The walking was a pain. I talked to Vio about faster ways to gain force. And... WE CAME UP WITH NOTHING! WOOPEE! I guess we will just have to keep watching Blue and Green fight each other. Yay. We all love watching the two most aggressive boys have a reason to be MORE aggressive. Oh well. Can't really be helped. Maybe if the Blue Maiden is at the village or atleast nearby she can also help me get back home, or at least explain the stupid book. And at the end of the day, I saw a little mound in the distance. I squinted and my heart leaped! It was the village! We were almost there.


	4. Elne

The next day we walked into the village. It was very a very nice village. But as we went in a bit more we saw a big bunch of people outside a building. They were yelling about something. A girl ran up to the crowd and tried to calm the down. But as the crowd surged she was pushed back and fell. She would have been trampled if the Links did not interfere. They made a line and pushed the crowd back with their shields. I helped the girl get up. As I helped the girl up she looked surprised. I smiled. "T-thank you for helping me." She said. "Oh, its those boys over there you should be thanking." I replied. I heard shouting. I listened... something about children being taken. The four Links then returned. "W-wait, are you four quadruplets?" Asked the girl, looking surprised. Then the Links started denying it. It was very amusing. Well, for me. "Well, my name is Elne. Thank you for saving me." said Elne "Why not come to my house for the night, we have some space." Wow a real BED! While trees are nice, beds are the best. We all headed to Elne's house.

Once we were there Elne was very nice. We sat down at a table and began to talk. "Elne, I heard something about missing children?" I asked. "Oh" She looked sad "Well, children have been disappearing. So far 18 have gone missing. Some say we did something to make the Goddesses angry but I don't think so. I saw the shadow of one of my friends. It looked sad." It was clear this was very upsetting for her. "We can help!" said Red eagerly. "We will find your missing friends!" "Oh, would you!" said Elne suddenly looking hopeful. "OF COURSE WE WILL HELP!" shouted Blue, daring the others to argue. I held in a laugh. "Well, you can start your search in the morning." said Elne. "Goodnight" We all went upstairs.

"Elne's so pretty." said Red, hugging a pillow. "Stop drooling all over!" Said Blue "Aww, lay off Blue. Its cute how he likes Elne. Anyways it looked like you like her to." I said and smirked. It was pretty adorable. Its probably Red and Blue's first crush. Blue then proceeded to yell at me for being to soft on Red and how he does NOT he repeats does NOT like Elne. I just tuned him out. After a bit he stopped, listened and pulled out his sword. I looked at him curiously. "Whats wrong Blue?" I asked. Blue holding a sword is not a good sign. "I heard something." He said. "Over your yelling." I said and smirked "Like we could here anything over that." He glared at me and looked around. He reached into a corner and pulled out a rock. "Whats this?" He asked. "Its a rock Blue. You can tell by how hard and cold it is." Vio smirked. Blue just glared at me and threw it out the window. "Hey, where's Green?" I asked "I think he went outside" said Vio. I got up, stretched and said "Lets go get him, we need to figure out where to search tomorrow."

We went outside and saw Green running up to us out of breath. "Elne... ELNE DISAPPEARED!" I felt horrid. That poor girl. "SPLIT UP!" I yelled. No matter what happened I will not let that girl be harmed. She was most likely in danger because of us. Not to mention she looked so... innocent. I lost my childhood long ago. Left with my mom. But Elne deserved hers not to be tainted by Vaati. I was brooding on these thoughts when I saw a shadow. It looked like Elne. "Oh goddess..." I mumered "Elne? ELNE! GUYS I FOUND HER!" They came running up. I felt an urg to go into what looked like a crack in the wall. The four Links followed, clueless to what I was doing. I looked around and saw rocks. Then all of them opened up a single eye... I screamed and passed out.

I woke up and saw the Links beside me, rubbing their heads. "Ugh." said Blue "What happened." I groaned. Everything looked weird. I felt cold. We all got up with much groaning and grumbling on the Links part. It was like a creepy reflection of the real world. We climbed up a hill and stopped, looking around. Then out of the shadows came life sized children's toys. I flinched. They just looked so disturbing. Then the middle one, a toy soldier spoke. " This is the children's world. Since there aren't any adults we can play all day. We played so much we turned into toys." I was really getting creeped out by this. And then I saw her. It was Elne's little doll that she carried everywhere. It spoke with Elne's voice "You can play all the time here, its fun. Come, join us." Ok, now I was seriously creeped out. Then something blocked out the light.

I looked up and saw a giant floating rock with a single eye. "Welcome to the dark world." it said. Oh goddess. "GIVE US BACK THESE CHILDREN!" Yelled Green. Blue and Vio just glared while Red tried to hide behind me. Then a whole load of little floating rock eyeballs appeared. That just figure. We all hid behind our shields as they bombarded us. Vio noticed a toy box and looked inside. "GRAB AN ITEM!" he shouted. Green got a boomerang, Red grabbed a slingshot, Vio got a bow and arrow. Blue got a hammer. I reached inside and there was NOTHING LEFT! I pulled out my sword. I then heard an elated shout. It was Vio. I listened and he said "YOU KILL MONSTERS AND YOU GET FORCE!" I smiled and sliced one of the pesky little eyes in half. My sword glowed briefly and I felt like nothing could beat me. With this wondrous discovery we managed to beat the little buggers. I smiled evilly at the giant eye. "No where to run." remarked Blue. Then the giant eye started crying all over Red.

"Those were my children." said the eyeball. Then Red started crying. I felt kinda sorry for the big creepy eyeball. "Hey," said Red "this stuff is like cement." I saw the great eyeball bearing down on poor defenseless Red. "I WILL CRUSH YOU!" I screamed. But then Vio shot it in the eye. "BOW AND ARROW ATTACK!" he shouted. Then we ran up and finished the monster. It then exploded into force! "AW YA!" I yelled. Then the Links started squabbling about who gets the force. Then while they were all fighting each other me and Vio grabbed it all. Still smirking I said to Vio "They would get a lot more done if they stopped fighting." "Hey, your welcome to try and explain the concept of working together. I've given up." replied Vio. Then the other links realized we took all the force and spent the next five minutes yelling at us.

We all then noticed a bright yellow building. "its the shrine to the Yellow Maiden." Said Green. "Wait, I thought we were going to the Blue Maidens shrine first." I said a tiny bit confused. "We have already been there stupid." said Blue. I gave him my death glare and walked up the steps with the others. We came to a crystal with a women floating in it. This must be the Yellow Maiden. And then they brought there swords down on the crystal, breaking it and freeing the Yellow Maiden. "Link, you guys, thank you for saving me. Presume you got rid of the rock beast Arrghus. You have unlocked the power of the Four Sword but it is still not enough to beat Shadow Link. Please take thins moon pearl. When shone upon by the moon a portal to the dark world will be opened." She smiled and motioned me forward "And don't think I have forgotten you, little moonbeam."

I walked up to her and took out my weird book. I opened it up. The Yellow Maiden smiled. "Aahhh... you wish to understand this book. Just say your name and what you wish to learn. And try the spell section. You might be surprised by what you can do." And with a wave of her hand we all were teleported to the world of light. Looking around we saw all the other missing children blinking there eyes like they were just waking up. Then a rush of adults came and hugged there recovered children. Elne walked up to us. "Thank you for saving us all, I will be sure to tell of your bravery." She smiled and walked up to her newly recovered friends. And then as we were leaving the links started arguing about who she likes best. I shook my head, this was going to be a long journey.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best, I had a bit of writers block. But still, more coming soon!**


	5. MAGICK!

I decided to follow the Yellow Maidens advice and opened my book. The links knew I was up in this tree but decided not to bother me. They were busy trying to make a canoe. Although trying does not mean they will manage to do it. I said "I am Cassidy Moonbeam and I wish to learn spells." like the Maiden said I had to and the book glowed briefly. Words appeared on the pages and I got an index of spells I could learn. I looked through some of the spells. I decided to go with the one that summons fire. "I am Cassidy Moonbeam and I wish to learn the spell Fire Summoner." The book glowed again and this time it showed a bunch of pages on how to summon fire. I looked at the description. Basically it said this spell will allow the user to summon fire and control it. I chanted under my breath "Suryf Sunommus Enchantae." I held out my hand and a little pure white flame flickered.

I closed my hand extinguishing the flame. I jumped down from the tree and walked up to the links still struggling to make the canoe. "Hey guys, look what I can do!" and I muttered the spell again. This set Blue's hat on fire. The links just looked at me shocked (Except for Blue who yelled and jumped in the river) "Turns out I can do spells!" I said happily. Then a sopping wet Blue came out of the river. "I am going to kill you." He said menacingly. As he began to to walk towards me I smiled and set his hat on fire again. (I have no idea how I managed to do that since the hat was wet) Blue then proceeded to swear loudly and jump in the river again.

Vio looked confused "Where did you learn those spells?" He asked. "Oh, well the Yellow Maiden told me the password to my strange book and now it can tell me almost any spell." I said still smiling. "Don't know how it works but hey, you guys get cool weapons, I should get spells." I then set Blue's hat on fire again. Now that was very enjoyable. "You know," said Green looking concerned "He might get really mad at you and try to mess with you in your sleep." "Hey, I don't care it was worth it." I said while watching a angry wet Blue drag himself out of the river. "Well, its your funeral." Says Green looking at Blue. I then climbed up my tree to learn more spells, while the links attempt to finish their canoe and Blue cursed me.

That day as I sat up in that tree I made a decision. I decided I could trust the links with anything. I haven't trusted anyone since my mom left. Not even my dad. But they saved me and the least I could do is repay them with the truth. I sat down around the little fire Blue had made and ate the fish Red prepared for us. They were congratulating themselves on the canoe they made. I took a deep breath. "Hey, guys. I have something to say." They all looked at me curiously. "I lied when I said I had amnesia, I can remember every little thing from my life, its just that... well, I come from a completely different dimension. I was scared that you would freak out and leave me for the dead. You could say I have... trust issues. Anyways, I have no idea why I'm here or what I'm supposed to do. I just want to get home..." I trailed of at the last part. They all looked a bit shocked. Well, except Vio, he just looked like this had just confirmed his suspicions. He could probably see through lies in an instant. I looked at the still shocked links and climbed up a tree. "Well, hope they don't leave me." I mummer quietly as I was falling asleep. "I would never get home then." and I drifted off to sleep.

The next day I woke up to the sound of Blue and Green fighting... again. I jumped down from my tree and looked around. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably. I hate it when people stare. Then Green asked "Why didn't you tell us." He was very calm about this. I sighed. "Well, I was scared, disoriented and alone. I was worried that you would freak out and leave me. I also didn't trust you not to hurt me, I don't trust people much." "Ok, well that explains why you did not tell us what happened but how can you use magic?" asked Vio. "I truly don't know. I wish I knew why I was brought here. My best guess is that I have to help you to find a way home." I looked at my feet. "Hey, you can trust us!" said Red "We're the heroes!"

We were having some difficulties getting the canoe into the water. I pulled out my book and searched for a levitation spell. Soon I found one. I chanted "Esir esir eonoc ylf." The canoe floated into the river. I was sweating by the time I got it into the river. I sat down in the back and waited for the links to get in. "So, off to Death Mountain we go! What a lovely name." I got a few smiles from that. I pulled out my book while the links rowed away. I searched up a waterproofing spell. "defoorpretaw si meti." I chanted under my breath. Now my book was waterproofed and had no risk of being destroyed in the river. Vio looked at me curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked "Oh just waterproofing my book. It has all sorts of knowledge." I replied. Vio nodded and went back to work. I on the other hand asked my book about Hyrule.

We stopped for the night. Blue made a stack of wood and I set it on fire. Red made supper. I felt good. "Hey Blue," I asked "can you teach me how to use a sword?" I really needed to. My magic is not going to hold out against Shadow Link. "Nope, you are too weak to wield a sword. I don't teach weaklings." I guess he was still mad about when I set his hat on fire but still. "Hey, your calling ME weak. I could DESTROY you with a WORD!" Blue snorted "Ya right, your a girl, your to WEAK!" I was starting to fume. Just because I was a girl made me automatically weak! How DARE he! "Ya, says the boy was jumping in the river a while ago!" "WEAK!" "STUPID" "IDIOT" "AIRHEAD" "PRISSY" "BULL BRAIN" Red hid behind Green, Vio just continued to read his book and Green face palmed. Me and Blue continued insulting each other. We steadily started to yell worse insults. Then he said it. "I BET YOUR OWN MOTHER DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU!" I paled. Quick as a flash I got up. "HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled. I spun around and ran into the forest sobbing.


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers so lets get this over with. I do not own the song Safe and Sound. **

Vio's POV:

Blue just had to call her weak. I mean, yes she is not as powerful as the rest of us but I bet she could hold her own against many enemies. And now look, she ran of into the forest at night. Red was crying now. "Okay, whose going to go get her and its not me." said Green. "I don't like the forest." cried Red. "I don't think me going near her would be a good idea." mumbled Blue. "Fine, I'll go." I said exasperated. I got up and walked into the dark forest.

The forest was creepy. Full of shadows. And how was I supposed to find Cassidy in this huge forest. When I last saw her she was running pretty fast. I heard a sound. It was someone singing. They weren't that bad but every couple of verses it was interrupted with a sob. I came to a clearing. The singing was pretty loud by now. It seemed to be coming from a tree. I looked up and saw Cassidy sitting in a branch. She was the one singing.

"Just close your eyes"

"The sun is going down"

"You'll be alright"

"No one can hurt you now"

"Come morning light"

"You and I'll safe and sound"

She seemed to be calming down. As I watched she stopped singing and jumped down. Her back was to me. She turned around and froze. "How... How long have you been standing there?" she asked embarrassed. "I heard you sing." I responded. Cassidy blushed and looked at her feet. Her cheeks were still wet. "Oh, umm... I sing that song to calm myself down." She sat down at the base of the tree. I sat down next to her. "Why did that comment bother you so much? It was only Blue blowing of steam." She looked at her feet. "I learned a spell in my book. It might show you why that bothered me so much." she said. She chanted "Erahs yromem." and white dust appeared in her hand. She blew it all over me and I blacked out.

When I woke up I saw Cassidy looking at something. I got up and looked around. It looked like a young girls room but everything looked strange. "Where are we?" I asked Cassidy. "One of my memories. This is my room." I looked around. In the corner there was a bed with a women leaning over it. "Thats my mom." She said. I walked forward and saw what looked like a five year old Cassidy. Then her mother began to sing the song Cassidy was singing earlier. It was clear they cared about each other very much. I looked over at Cassidy who was sadly smiling. Then the scene changed rapidly.

I was standing in what looked like another strange room. An eight year old Cassidy was sitting down at a table with a small book. I heard shouting. Two adults came into the room shouting. One was Cassidy's mother. The other was a man. "YOU HAVE TO STOP DRINKING!" screamed the man. "I'LL DRINK WHAT I WANT!" Yelled Cassidy's mom. Her hair was all over the place and she was holding a bottle. Cassidy started crying and ran to the man. "DADDY WHATS GOING ON!" Her father calmed down immediately and began stroking her head. "Its okay baby, me and mommy are just mad." Then her mother began to scream at her father. This was just... I had no words. I looked over and saw present time Cassidy with tears streaming down her face. The scene then changed again.

I looked around again and saw a young Cassidy and her parents in a strange hallway. Her parents were yelling while Cassidy was clinging to a small doll. Her dad was crying. "BUT YOU CAN'T LEAVE! WHAT ABOUT CASSIDY! SHE CARES FOR YOU TO MUCH!" Her mother screamed back. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LITTLE BRAT! I HATE HER! I HATE YOU!" and then threw the bottle she was holding at Cassidy. Cassidy ducked and just managed to avoid the flying bottle and ran into her room. As she shut her door I heard her yell at her mother "I TRUSTED YOU!" Present day Cassidy was sobbing. The scene changed again.

It was a funeral. In this Cassidy looked only ten at most. She was in a little dress and was crying her eyes out. I felt sick. This was Cassidy's life? I watched the preacher talk about how her mother at thrown herself of a bridge in a drunk rage. Her mother had thrown herself of a BRIDGE! I watched as Cassidy's father walked up to her and gave her a hug. My heart broke. This was the most horrid thing ever. I blinked and I was back in the clearing.

Cassidy was on the ground crying. How could she live with such horrid memories? Her mother had left her! No wonder she was hesitant to trust us. I'm surprised she even considered trusting us. No wonder Blue's insult made her cry. "Vio?" she said calming down "I trust you, so please don't tell anyone what you saw. I thought you deserved to know." she said wiping away tears. "It feels good to get that off my chest. Why I decided to share with you I have no idea. I just get a good feeling around you. I don't think you would betray me." "Don't worry, I promise I will never betray you." I said. I waited for her to completely stop crying. herself and we headed back to the other links.

**Ya, Vio's POV in this one. I might do this again but I like to keep POV changing to a minimum. Also, I used Vio for this cause he is my FAVORITE! Possible VioXOC in the future. (Well, almost a certainty) Hope you guys review and like. IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**


	7. The Split

I woke up and jumped out of my tree. I landed on the ground next to Blue, snoring away. I smiled evilly. This was going to be fun. I summoned a ball of water and levitated it over Blue head. I then released the magic and the water fell directly onto Blues face. I scrambled up my tree and watched. Blue woke up sputtering and yelling. I held in a laugh as he continued to swear and yell. Then he walked over to Green who he kicked awake. Green then started to yell at Blue for waking him up with a kick. Then that woke up Vio and Red. I watched Vio yawn and stretch while Red hid behind him. Then Blue tackled Green and the fight began.

I carefully climbed down from my tree. I then sat down next to Vio and watched Blue and Green wrestle. After around ten minutes I got bored. "Hey, Vio? Want me to split them up?" I asked. "Sure, we have to get going anyway." I walked over to the links wrestling by the river. I then pushed them into the water and watched them sputter. I walked back and sat down again. "Fight broken up. Now to wait for them to get out of the water." Red peeked out from behind Vio. "YAY! SWIMMING!" and he jumped in the river.

I laughed while Vio shook his head. Then Red came running back to us soaking. "COLD!" he screamed. I giggled at Red running around. Then both Green and Blue came out of the river. They both looked soaked to the bone. Blue glared at me like he knew it was my fault but he couldn't prove it. I got up stretched again and walked over to the canoe. "Come on guys, we have to get going!" Blue glared at me one last time before climbing into the canoe.

So far we were having a good time. Then I taught Red Row Row Row Your Boat. I had a hard time not laughing as Blue winced at every word. We were all having a good time exempting Blue. Then Vio noticed something. "Is it me or is the mountain getting smaller?" I looked up from my magic book of everything. "Ya, it looks farther away than when we started." I said, concerned. "And it feels like we're moving away from the mountain." "Well, maybe we're being moved downstream." suggested Vio. I got a little panicky.

"Umm, guys! Wasn't the mountain located UPSTREAM!" I yelled shrilly. That sent them into panic mode to. "WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO GO BY BOAT!" Yelled Blue. He then hit Red on the head with his oar. "OUCH!" yelped Red. At least the only calm link is in between me and Blue. The canoe began rocking back a forth. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT RED!" yelled Green. "WELL YOUR THE ONE MAKING HIMSELF LEADER WHEN HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE WAY!" I shoved my book into my satchel. I looked ahead and tapped Vio on the shoulder. "Hey, is it normal for there to be a big dark scaring funnel making the water violent." He looked at me like I was crazy till he looked ahead to. "GUYS!" he shouted "WE HAVE TO ROW CORRECTLY OR WE'LL FLIP OVER!" That snapped the links out of their argument. "DAMMIT!" yelled Blue over the water. I clung tight to the sides of the canoe. The water got even worse. I felt sick. The links tried to steer the canoe together but another fight broke out over which way to steer. "GUYS!" I yelled as I spotted a rock ahead but they ignored me. We hit it and I blacked out.

I awoke on the bank of the river. I could see Death Mountain in the distance. I looked around and saw no one. "VIO, RED, GREEN... BLUE!" I called out. No one answered. This was my first time in Hyrule not being within shouting distance of the links. I was alone.

I checked my satchel. My book was alright thanks to the waterproofing spell I put on it. The banks along the river were impassable. The only way was through the forest in front of me. "Well I guess I'll just have to find the links" I said to myself "but first to dry of." I ran to the edge of the woods to grab so firewood. I stacked it up in a pile and set it alight with a spell. Just in time as the sun was setting. The warm fire cheered me up a little. I sat by it till I was dry.

When I was dry I put out the fire. I was hungry and grumbled a bit about lack of food. Jumping at the smallest noise I made my way to a tree at the edge of the forest. I climbed up a branch and sighed. I missed Vio, Red and Green. Even Blue to some extent. "Goodnight Cassidy," I mumered "Goodnight guys, where ever you are." My last thought before falling asleep was how much I missed my friends.

The next day I woke up with a yawn. I looked down expecting to see the links but then it hit me, they weren't here. I'm all alone. I felt a sob coming on but I held it in. "No time for that" I said to myself. "you need to find the links before something finds you." I looked at the forest. It was the only way to go. I shivered. There was definitely something bad up ahead. But it was the only way. So I guess I had to go into the spooky forest. "Of to grandmothers house we go." I muttered.

Walking through that forest I felt someone watching me. Shadows flitted through the trees. But sometimes the shadows looked like a person. I even heard footsteps behind me but when I looked around I saw no one. After around an hour I felt horrible. I was hungry and getting weaker by the minute. Sighing I wished one of the links were here. Red would comfort me and make me less scared. Green would lead me through this. Vio would reassure me with that look of 'I am so unconcerned with that creepy sound' Even Blue would give me strength to keep going when we trade insults. I had really come to rely on the links. They were my only friends in Hyrule. Heck, I don't have any friends in my world either so they are my ONLY friends. I felt the urge to brake down and cry, but I wouldn't. For the links I would not cry and I would find them. I continued to walk through the forest.

After another hour of battling my emotions I gave up. My illogical emotions won and I began to cry. I sat under a nearby tree and sobbed. Damn emotions making me waste precious time and energy crying when I needed to be searching for my friends. But I couldn't stop. I sobbed under that tree for my friends. I didn't know if they were dead or alive, if they were captured, if right now they were battling for their lives. I opened my magic book. It always had an answer so maybe it would help me. I opened it to the first page. "I-I'm Cassidy Moonbeam and I'm... I'm scared and alone and my friends are missing and... I just want to find them..." The booked glowed like it always did but instead of dimming and revealing words it grew brighter and brighter. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the blinding light. White filled my vision and suddenly I was in a different place.

The first thing I noticed was the white mist. It blanketed the ground. In the distance I could see the remains of castle town, a forest, Death mountain and even more. It was truly breathtaking. I then noticed three beautiful women standing around me. One was wearing blue, the other red and the last one green. They had that aura of power. They reminded me of the pictures in my book... My hand flew to my mouth and I hastily knelt when I relized who these women were. They were Nayru, Din and Farore, the three goddesses of Hyrule.

All three goddess laughed as I knelt. "There is no need to kneel to us, child of the moon." said Din. I stood up shakily. They were truly awe inspiring. "Moonchild, you feel scared, alone and helpless. But you will stay strong." said Nayru softly. I shivered. "You are kind, powerful, resourceful, wise and most of all, full of light." said Farore. The three of them smiled at me. But I still felt horrible. "But I'm helpless and weak! I can't even wield a sword! I'v been relying on the links and all I'v been is a burden! All I want to go home but most of all help my only friends! But all I can do is make their lives harder!" I completely broke down. The bullies at school were right. I was nothing. No, I was worse. I have a dead drunk for a mother and my dad can barely talk to me I'm so much like her! I just wanted to stay here forever. I'm sure Blue's not crying, or Green or Vio! Red, that's debatable but he's like a little kid! I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the three goddesses looking at me.

"You are important and strong little moonbeam." said Din "I sense great power in you." "Without you the links will fail" said Nayru "your what keeps them together." "And you have great courage and faith from all the hardships you faced." said Farore "You also have the potential to become a great sword fighter." Their words calmed me down like nothing else would. My breathing slowed and my tears dried up. "Now sleep," said the goddesses in unison "when you awake you will feel fully healed and rested. Never give up hope child of the moon." I lay down and the world began to fade. The last thing I saw was the three goddesses smiling faces before darkness overtook me.


	8. Ranul fo Ymene

When I woke up I felt well rested and refreshed. My hunger was gone and I felt like I could kick Shadow Link from here to castle town. I looked up, little time seemed to have pasted. I put my book in my satchel and got up. I stretched and began walking. I walked and thought about the happy times in my life. Which pretty mush consist of when my mother was not drunk or just recently. The bullies at school, my father or my step mother never crossed my mind. Damn, the goddesses weren't kidding when they said that visit would make me feel better After walking a couple of hours I emerged at the base of Death mountain.

It truly was monstrous. I sighed, I guessed I would have to start climbing. Soon my hands were covered in cuts. I much perfered climbing trees. But soon I would be reunited with the links. They most likely headed here like me. If not I would just look from the top of the mountain for the place with the most destruction. Either the links would be there to help or they caused it. I looked up hopefully, I was halfway up. I decided it was time for a break when behind me I heard a cold voice.

I spun around and saw a large man. He looked around 6'f tall. He was the palest man I'd ever saw. He had a hooked nose and was bald. He had pure black armour in contast to his white skin. He had a long sword on his back. But the worst was his eyes. They were ice blue, the colour was almost non-existent. They looked at me like he was trying to decide the best way to torture me. I shivered under his cruel gaze. "Ah, child of the moon. We finally meet."

My eyes darted around, looking for a route to escape. Nothing jumped out at me. Either I would climb down or up. The sides of the ledge were completely impassable. I tried to look him in the eyes but failed. "Now, don't be scared. I'm Ranul fo Ymene. Now, lets have some fun." his tone clearly stated that 'fun' was watching me scream with pain. I shifted uncomfortably under his cruel gaze. He made a fake lunge forwards and I leaped backwards, my back was pressed against the warm, hard stone. I was trembling. And then he reached for his sword.

I whipped around and began scaling the wall. The adrenaline made me notice everything. I felt searing pain on the outside of my leg. I fell back down onto the ledge below, screaming. Oh it hurt like nothing else. I couldn't get up. Ranul towered above me. "So weak. Moon child, I would've thought you would be more of a challedge. He pulled out a dagger with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. He knelt down beside me. "Aw, don't be scared. This will be fun... for me"

He placed the dagger on the under belly of my arm. His made a slow, horizontal cut. Tears dripped down my face. The blade felt like it was made of ice, and then it burned. My eyes were wide with fear. I screamed till my throat was raw. Then he made another slow cut right below the first one. I shrieked when the dagger touched my skin again. By the time he made three cuts all I could do was whimper. My tunic was stained red. I looked around wildly for anything that could help. I saw Ranul's sword beside me where he dropped it. As he made the next cut my hand began inching towards the sword.

Six cuts later I was almost out of energy. My vision was going blurry and I had trouble staying awake. Ranul got up. "The left side is done, now for the right." His eyes gleamed with pleasure. My hand wrapped around the sword hilt and swung it at Ranul with all my might. But he grabbed it in mid-swing. He ripped it out of my hands. "Naughty naughty, you should know better than that." he said like he was talking to a small child. He knelt down beside my right leg and put his hand on the wound. He then proceeded the push down a little more each second. I let out long unbroken scream of pure pain and terror.

It seemed to go on for enternity. My vision began to flicker. But I saw someone climbing on the the ledge. Ranul was to happy with my pain to notice anything. I think it was one of the links. I couldn't tell which. He snuck up behind Ranul and stabbed him in the heart. Ranul let out a blood-curdling scream. It was Green. He knelt beside me and began pouring potions on my wounds. My vision began to fade. The last thing I heard was Green pleading for me not to die. Then all went black.

**Muhahah! CLIFFHANGER! This chapter is dedicated to my friend who threatened to kill me if I didn't get this out soon. Hoped you liked this. Now I'm going to go hide in my fan bunker so you guys don't rip me apart for making Cassidy go through this.**


End file.
